Pillow Fort
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Atem makes a pillow fort and wants to share it with his lover.


Atem took a step back to inspect his masterpiece. Pillows and blankets were stacked and draped over chairs to create a perfectly structured fortress fit for a king. He was alight with pride, the thought of sleeping in it filling his whole body with excitement. Although…

It would be even _better_ if his lover joined him.

A smirk painted itself across the former pharaoh's lips and he left the bedroom in pursuit of Seto's office. He already knew that was where the CEO was, he was either at Atem's side or buried deep in his work. There was no in between. In fact, Atem was sure that if he didn't prove to be such a _distraction_ while Seto worked, they would be together then as well.

The teen stepped into the office and was immediately met with the sight of a stressed-looking Seto Kaiba. His eyebrows were scrunched together with irritation at whatever he was reading on his laptop. _Time for me to ease some of that tension._ Atem thought as he closed the door behind him.

Seto's eyes snapped up to the intruder with the intent to verbally tear them to shreds, but he stopped when he saw who it was. "What do you want?" He grumbled as his eyes returned to the laptop screen.

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed the room with intent in his step, slowing when he reached Seto's desk. "That's no way to greet _me_ , Kaiba." He purred out as he ran his fingers over Seto's shoulders. He watched with a small smirk as the CEO stiffened at the tone of his voice.

"I'm working." Seto barked, but it held no malice.

Atem draped his arms over his lover's shoulders and lowered his head so his lips were just above Seto's ear. "You looked stressed. Come enjoy the pillow fort I made. It's nice and has enough room for two." He crooned, brushing his lips over Seto's cheek.

Seto's breath hitched and his eyes closed for a moment. "Pillow forts are for children. I have to finish my work." While his words were stern, his body leaned back into Atem's touch. He was going to break quickly.

Atem pulled back slightly so he could run his hands over Seto's shoulders. "Perhaps they are _made_ for children, but I'm sure we could find _other_ things to do inside. How does a nice massage sound?" He purred as he began to dig his thumbs into the base of the CEO's neck, earning a groan when he hit a particularly stiff knot.

Seto sat there, quietly enjoying the massage and grunting when it suddenly stopped. His eyes snapped open and he shot Atem a glare over his shoulder. "Why did you stop?"

The former pharaoh winked and let his hands slide from Seto's shoulders. "I'll continue in the fort, if you'd like to join me." He turned away and started strutting out of the home office. His lips curled into a smirk when he heard the desk chair scrape against the floor. Footsteps followed, and suddenly Atem was being dragged into their room by a determined looking Seto.

The bedroom door shut and Seto released Atem in favor of stripping his coat and turtleneck. Atem watched in appreciation as his lover's bare chest was revealed inch by inch. "Are you getting into the fort or are you going to stare all day? You better finish what you started." Seto snapped as he crawled into the pillow fort.

Atem smirked and followed Seto, grabbing a bottle of oil before slipping inside and admiring the sight in front of him.

Seto was laid out before him, bare back beckoning for Atem's hands to run over the silky-smooth skin. Who was he to ignore the beautiful sight?

Atem straddled Seto's waist and uncapped the bottle of oil. "I always finish what I start." He ran both hands, slick with oil, up Seto's back. He took delight in the slight shudder that came from the body below him.

Tanned fingers dug into the dips and lines of Seto's back, each pop and crack drawing muffled moans from the CEO's mouth. Atem leaned down and brushed his lips over the back of Seto's neck, humming contently as his lover's body relaxed underneath him.

"Feeling a little better?" Atem murmured, pressing his thumbs against the dimples of Seto's lower back. Seto groaned and nodded slightly, letting out a sigh of relief as the tension left his body.

"Maybe pillow forts aren't all bad."


End file.
